As this kind of metal foil cutting device, an example as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-152436 has been proposed. A cutting device as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-152436 is provided for the purpose of cutting metal foil for use in a capacitor such as aluminum, tantalum, niobium, titanium and zirconium by a shearing action caused by an engagement between a first blade and a second blade, in which both of the blades are adapted to have a depth of engagement (or a lap margin) and a clearance therebetween within a specified numerical value range.
However, the cutting device discussed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-152436 is provided based on a shearing action caused by an engagement between the first and second blades and therefore it cannot avoid the occurrence of a phenomenon where metal foil is pulled toward the side of an engaged portion of both of the blades. The trend becomes noticeable as the thickness dimension of a metal foil to be cut increases; this is because the depth of engagement and a clearance between the blades are inevitably increased according to the increase of the thickness dimension of metal foil. As a result, the metal foil is moved thereby possibly causing the deterioration of cutting quality and the occurrence of “burr” and “roll-up” on the cut surface.